House on Haunted Hill
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: Maximillian Pegasus invites four people to stay in a haunted burned out asylum overnight. In doing so they will win a million dollars each. The four people that come are not on the guest list. (A parody of the House on Haunted HIll w/ the YYh cast)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or House on Haunted Hill or Yu-gi- oh!. They belong to their owners.  
  
House on Haunted Hill  
  
Part 1: Pegasus industries  
  
A man with round glasses sat at an old fashioned admissions desk. He was writing on a ledger for a particular paitent. His writing, like most doctors was sloppy and hard to read.  
  
This man was Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford. He was the head physcian at the Pegasus Asylum for the mentaly ill and criminaly insane. A fancy title for a place to store crazy people.  
  
It was L.A.'s most respected asylum in the 50's. It's lobby was large and spaceous with pluse red carpet and a beautiful stained glass ceiling from the middle ages.  
  
Pegasus was a twisted and cruel man. He performed illeigal experiments on the people residing in his asylum. He wanted to see how they respoded to electric shocks and other very unplesant things.  
  
He stod up and took his ledger into a room where they were operating on a paitent. Operating simply meant seeing how they would respond to torture. A nurse was turning the crank on a video camera.  
  
Let's see the following events through the video camera shall we? In black and white. From the celing of the operating room ten residents of the asylum were banging on the ceiling. You can see their shadows through the yellow glass.  
  
More residents run into the room and wreak havoc. They knock over the nurse cranking the camera and it goes fuzzy. But, a paitent turns it so you can see what is happening. A surgeon and the nurse are tied to an operating table and the angry paitents are standing over them, operating instruments in hand. Pegasus is nowhere to be found.  
  
A fire is started as the paitents scramble to get out before it becomes a blazing inferno. Then the emergency lockdown system is put into place. heavy metal plates come down, blocking all doors and windows. Making the whole building a huge oven.  
  
THE ASYLUM OF DEATH is printed on the screen.  
  
"We're outside one of L.A.'s most respected insane asylums. It has reciently become an inferno. Even more terifiying it what we found inside," a voice said from off screen.  
  
Charred bodies lined the hallways. "The horror movies of Hollywood are nothing compared to the horrors that went inside in here. Which leaves one to wonder just how much was Pegasus J. Crawford alike his paitents?"  
  
The image shrinks into a corner as a man takes up the screen on a popular T.V. show. Terrifiying but True.  
  
"You may've never even heard of him but Pegasus J. Crawford was probabaly the worst murderer in the history of California. He makes Zodiac seem like childs play.  
  
Cecelia sits in a large bathtub, filled with foam. Watching this television program with interest.  
  
She picks up a cell phone and dials a number.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus walked along an amusement park with a reporter and camera man in tow. His cell phone rings and he answeres it.  
  
"Hello," he says.  
  
"I know where to host my party," Cecelia states.  
  
"Fine reserve the place," Maximillion states and hangs up.  
  
"Buisness or pleasure?" the reporter asks him.  
  
"Neither, my wife," he explains walking over to his roller coaster.  
  
A/n: I will be making my chapters longer I assure you. I just want to see how all of you like the idea. I would like some help with the guest list. Tell me what you think.  
  
Kurama: The grandson of the builder of the house  
  
Hiei: The doctor  
  
Tea/Anzu: The ex-talk show host  
  
Samantha: The Executive for Scream Industries ((Jessica/Sarah for those of you who have seen the movie))  
  
Koenma: ((Eddie for those of you who have seen the movie. Please remind me what he does!))  
  
Maximillian Pegasus: The owner of a chain of amusement parks ((Stephen Pryce for those of you who have seen the movie))  
  
Cecelia Pegasus: His wife  
  
Tell me if I'm missing somebody!!! 


	2. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, House on Haunted Hill or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
House on Haunted Hill  
  
Chapter 2: Invitation  
  
Maximillion Pegasus lead the T.V. reporter to his newest roller coaster. It was a green inverted monster. It was guarenteed to 'bring you to the brink of insanity and back in nder 2 minutes'.  
  
"I understand that this coaster is supposed to be the most terrifying roller coaster ever built am I correct?" the reporter asked after looking at the giant.  
  
"Correct," Pegasus replied, looking at the coaster.  
  
"I'm sorry but it looks like a generic coaster to me. What's the gimmik?" sshe asked, pushing up her glasses.  
  
"Have you ever seen one that startes at the top?" he asked pointing to the start of the track. "42 storiedof top," he added as an after thought.  
  
They were in the elevator. And the reporter, a girl by the name of Mai Valentine, noted the creaking of the steel.  
  
"Is it safe?" Mai asked nurvously.  
  
"Of course. I would not be opening tommorow if everything, right down to the headless beanie babies wern't 100% safe," he stated. "The steel just nees to settle,". "After all theres always the emergency cable," he said pointing up above the evevator.  
  
Then all the cables snapped and the elevator plunged to it's inevitable demise. The reporter and cameraman were panicking. Pegasus was backed up against the corner.  
  
As the elevator neared the ground the camera man, Joey Wheeler, was trying to jump when it hit.  
  
Then the elevator stopped. And the screen at the bottom changed to Pegausu's logo.  
  
"Congragulations, you have survived Pegasus amusement parks," a voice said through the speakers.  
  
Both Mai and Joey breathed a sigh of releif.  
  
Cecelia typed all the guests on the computer and lay them on her husbands desk for him to send out invatations for. There were 200 guests, all the important people.  
  
However, when Pegasus got home he took the guest lest and carefully looked it over. He nodded and threw it into the shredder machine.  
  
He then typed up four names on the computer. That was his guest list. Someone was cAling him so he pressed print and left. The four names were as follows.  
  
1. Seto Kaiba  
  
2. Marik Ishtar  
  
3. Yugi Mutou  
  
4. Isis Ishtar.  
  
Then almost as if by magic all the names were erased and the computer itself typed in four new names.  
  
1. Hiei Jaganashi  
  
2. Anzu Mazaki  
  
3. Samantha Lewis  
  
4. Koenma Renkai  
  
The day of the party crept up on them and the preperations were all set. The four guests arrived in four black stretch limo.  
  
Hiei Jaganashi was a doctor and he had spikey black hair. He wore a bandana over his forehead. He was dressed up in a black shirt and trenchcoat.  
  
Anzu Mazaki was an ex-talk show host. She had short brown hair and she always carried around a camera. She was wearing a pink shirt and mini- skirt.  
  
Samantha Lewis was the executive for Scream Pictures. A famous movie studio. She had shoulder length brown hair that was curled at it's ends. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green. She was wearing a red shirt and a black pleated skirt.  
  
Koenma Renkai had short brown hair. He always was sucking on a pacifier. He was wearing the outfit he wears in the series when he's in his teenagae form. Which he is in.  
  
The invation looked like this.  
  
You are invited  
  
To Mrs. Pegasus's birthday party  
  
A million dollars awaites  
  
to whoever spends the night in  
  
THE HOUSE ON HAUNTED HILL 


	3. Let the party begin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
House on Haunted Hill  
  
Chapter 3: Let the party begin!  
  
All four guests climbed out of the car to meet the jittery owner of the house, Kurama.  
  
"Come on let's hurry up and get to the house," Kurama stated.  
  
"Is the house actually haunted?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Well," he started to reply.  
  
"Yeah tell us," Koenma asked.  
  
"Is there a reason we're not moving?" he asked.  
  
"Light?" Anzu asked annoyingly.  
  
"Oh yes," he reached into the old red car and pulled out a long red flashlight. He banged against his hand. The lights at the house turned on.  
  
"Nice trick," Hiei replied.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's go," Kurama stated.  
  
They trekked up the path to the house, which was a metallic color and situated on a cliff overlooking the sea.  
  
When the reached the house they were greeted by Cecelia.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" she stated. Expecting other people.  
  
Maximillion entered the room.  
  
"What happened to my guest list?" she asked.  
  
"Shredded," Pegasus stated. "I composed a guest list composed of four people that would do anything for money,"  
  
"And?" Cecelia asked.  
  
"These are not the people I invited," Pegasus stated. "It would be good if you were to introduce yourself,"  
  
"Samantha Lewis. Executive of Scream Studios," Samantha stated.  
  
"Hiei Jaganashi. Doctor," Hiei stated.  
  
"Koenma Rekai. Son of the head of Rekai industries," Koenma stated.  
  
"Anzu Mazaki. Celebrity," she said, chewing her gum and videotaping the room.  
  
"Well, I can say that I've never heard of you in my whole life," Pegasus stated.  
  
"What did you do? Throw darts at a phone book?" Samantha asked.  
  
"I can't rightfully say," He stated.  
  
"Excuse me can I get paid now?" Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Yes," Pegasus stated, pulling out his checkbook. "All of you who stay the whole night will get a million dollars. However if one of you dies of leaves the million will be split between the remaining players,"  
  
"Excuse me?" Koenma stated.  
  
"Dreadfully sorry but you die, you lose," Pegasus stated.  
  
"Can I have my check now?" Kurama stated.  
  
"Yes," he made out a check for a million dollars to Kurama. He handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you," he stated. Then the lockdown was instated. The metal plates slid down as Kurama tried to slip under them. He hit the plates and they were all trapped in for the night.  
  
"We're all gonna die," Kurama said banging his fist on the door. 


End file.
